Even Angels Fall
by xNeariax
Summary: A/O. A collection of drabbles hinging on Alex & Liv. Sometimes plain friendship, sometimes way more..
1. Guilty

**Disclaimer: **I obviously don't own jack of SVU or else we would see much more Alex/Liv. ;)

* * *

**Gerne: **slightly Angsty, I guess.

**Slash Warning:** Yes, I am impliying there was more than friendship between them before Alex had to leave in this one.  
**  
Spoilers:** _10x15 Lead_

**Word Count:** 200

**Summary:** Anyone else got the feeling that there must have happened something between the talk at the crime scene and Olivias caring manner in the courtroom?

**A/N: **Just my own little attempt on filling in the blanks "Lead" left us with. _Inspired by The Rasmus song 'Guilty'._

* * *

**Guilty  


* * *

**

Alex knew coming back would be hard all along. Knew it would cut open deep wounds on all sides. Wounds that had not even started to heal properly in three years time.

She had been glad nevertheless. Jumping at the opportunity to take back her life; her job – and someday maybe even her heart. Not that she really dared to hope for the latter, but at least she was finally going home and it felt great.

But that was before.

Before she reached the crime scene, pure disbelieve flashing from the faces she had yearned to see again for so long. Before listening to Elliots unvoiced reproaches for not even calling once and finding herself unable to explain her reasons.

And most of all before todays evening when Olivia had shown up on her doorstep completely unexpected, leaving Alex to just stay there and stare at her lost in astonishment.

Disappointment, the blonde would have expected. Anger, the counselor could have coped with. But the almost shy smile she got seconds before finding herself enveloped by strong arms she'd longed to hold her again for such a long time completely knocked her of her balance.

Now, she really felt guilty.


	2. To extinguish a fire

**Disclaimer: **It should be clear - at least after "Turmoil" - that I unfortunately don't own jack of SVU.

* * *

**  
Genre:** Angst/Romance

**Slash Warning: **YES! XD

**Spoilers:** _11.08 Turmoil, the whole Witness Protection thing (sort of)._

**Word Count:** 200

**Summary:** What happened after Turmoil? Well, in my version Olivia shows up at Alex' apartment the evening after. Olivia's POV.

**A/N: **My take on the crap that was Turmoil and nobody addressing the fight afterwards. However, there was something good about 11.08. Lesson learned: you can turn even the most forced EO situations into AO if you only try hard enough.

* * *

**To extinguish a fire**

* * *

"_They're good cops, but their loyalty is to each other not to you."_

The words kept coming back to her. Echoing. Blustering through her mind  
like a raging fire threatening to burn her up from inside.

"_I guess she was right."_

No anger, no reproach. Only this. An accepted conclusion  
and the scorching spark of wounding in tired blue eyes.

"_Alex, I'm -"_  
"_Why are you here, Liv?"_

Exhaustion. Distance. An entitled question though it fuelled the flames already  
impending to devour her with its answer so obviously laying in front of them.

"_Because __I love you."_

A longing whisper flowing through deafening silence. A single tear going unnoticed  
by the hazel brown it left. There was no answer. For a heartbeat, a tormenting minute.

Then_ "I never thought you didn't."_

Another whisper. Silent. Lost. Right from the other side of the low burning barrier of flames.  
Enfolding so much more than the present.

"_He wouldn't have made it through another inspection. I__'m sorry, but -"_  
"_- you knew I would."_

Realization dawning. Another tear, from blue eyes this time. And another.  
Raindrops slowly capturing sparks.

The soothing touch of hand on cheek.

"_You should have told me."_  
"_I know."  
_

_

* * *

_

Please don't shoot me for the end, there will be a follow up settled insinde ep 11.09 soon. Oh, and yes: reviews will let it appear quicker. ;)


	3. Burning Truth

**Disclaimer: **It should be clear - at least after "Turmoil" - that I unfortunately don't own jack of SVU.

* * *

**Genre:** Angst/Romance

**Slash Warning: **YES - again!

**Spoilers:** _11.08 Turmoil, 11.09 Perverted_

**Word Count:** 300

**Summary:** What use is the best alibi if you can't tell anybody? Olivia's POV.

**Notes:** A sort of Follow up to _"To extinguish a fire"_.

**A/N: **Don't know why, but somehow this entered my mind immediately while watching the scene develop on screen. Yes, I do have a mind like that. ;)

**Dedicated to** Emer & Smarty. Love you, girls. You're the best! 3

**

* * *

**

**Burning Truth**

**

* * *

  
**

"Tell me about Sunday night."  
"I was home-"

_S__oft rustling of silken sheets on velvet skin. Breaths evening out.  
Smells of vanilla and honey and lust. Lingering. _

"-in bed. Sick."

_Golden hair lazily sprawl__ed over a bare chest. Fingertips drawing patterns.  
Hazel brown deeply lost in crystal blue. Sparkling._

"Is there anybody who can cooperate that?"

_The bliss of a perfect moment loosely filling the air. __A gentle hand brushing at a lost strand.  
Love cherished and savored. Esteemed._

"No, I was alone."

_Steady heartbeats whispering __noiseless promises. Thoughts wandering.  
Comfortable silence about to lull in exhausted bodies. "Alex?"_

"What is your probable cause for my arrest warrant?"

_A familiar tune of __tenderness brushing confided lips . A soft purr the only answer.  
Quiet notes blending in with their surrounding. Adding up._

"Let's hold your questions until the end."

_Reposeful m__oments passing by in contemplative silence. Mind pondering.  
Blue crystals eventually incited to flicker curiosity. "- about what Paxton said –" Hesitation._

"You're single.."

_A__ hint of astonishment washing over delicate features. An unexpected smile following.  
The clearly evident amusement stunning. Irritating._

"Yes."

_Satin sheets being shuffled aside without hurry. A slender body rising.  
B__afflement written all over hazelnut eyes. "Ok, stop that, Alex."_

"A boyfriend?"

_A hand warily enveloping the creamy skin of a wrist. "__Where are going?"  
Again amusement, a smirk even. "Told you, start that again and -"_

"Are you interrogating me for murder –"

_Realization __taking it's time to hit at full force. Eyes widening.  
Arms quickly finding their way around hips. Rolling them over._

"- or are you signing me up for a dating service?"

_A__ light giggle filling the room, increasing only at the scolding look directed at its origin.  
"That's so not funny." A spark deep inside the sapphire blue. "See my point?"_

**  
The End**_  
_

_

* * *

.. _or maybe not? Well that totally depends on reviews. ;)


End file.
